Three Hairs
by Rudhfeniel
Summary: Well, it's a Galadriel/Gimli romance. Not exactly fluff...
1. Chapter One

Galadriel "I was thinking that we could change the woods' name. Perhaps something like, 'the Silver Wood'. I think it is music to the ears, don't you?" That's it. That's what did it. I just cracked. I mean, I had figured out ages ago, that Celeborn wasn't all he made out to be, but I had just put up with him. And so I burst.  
"Silver Wood!? Silver Wood!? What is your reasoning? For you can surely have none?"  
"Well, I mean, 'Golden Wood' is just getting a bit stale."  
"STALE!? Gold is never 'stale'! Just because it doesn't look good on you and it does on me, is no reason to hate it! YOU're the one who's stale! All you ever do is stand at my side!" Celeborn's eyes widened, and he took a step backwards. The entire time I had been talking my eyes had been boring holes into him.  
"Well, uh." There was small pause in the conversation, during which I realized the implications of my actions. I hastily tried to compose myself.  
  
"Do not heed what I said. I am sorry. It is all right. We can change the name to what ever you want. You are probably right. I think I should go rest. I grow weary." I walked out of the chamber. Celeborn called my name after me, but I pretended not to hear.  
  
The next day Celeborn did not join me for breakfast. I did not see him for the rest of the day either. He was avoiding me. I knew it. What entitled him to avoid his own wife? Fine. Two could play the same game.  
We continued in this manner for some time. A few friends were visiting from Mirkwood, and I imagine we must have looked very strange to them. At the end of a week, I felt I had to do something. Celeborn was in the courtyard when I finally found him. He looked up at me, and our eyes met. I stared into them and saw no love and no feeling, at least none for me. Celeborn knew what I had seen and looked away.  
"I had just come to tell you that I think we cannot go one this way."  
"Go on in what way?"  
"The way we have been hiding from each other for the past week."  
"I am Lord of Lothlorien, and I do not hide from my own wife."  
"Yes, and I am Lady of Lothlorien. If I can admit to hiding from my spouse, so can you." And I walked off. I barely felt the floor against me. My feet took me out of doors and into the gardens. I doubt even they knew where they were going. The forest unfolded around me, but I didn't noticed. I was dipping my feet in Nimrodel before I realized how far I had gone. Sitting down on the banks, I contemplated what to do. If I were to stay like this, and give Celeborn my leave to do what he wanted, my life would surely be unbearable. On the other hand, what was I to do otherwise? I sat on those banks for a long while, till the sun started to dip down low in the sky. I started home, but I had a suspicious feeling that I was being watched. As I approached the edge of the woods I saw a darkened figure ahead of me. It turned around and looked at me. It was wearing a crown with 2 jewels in it, one blue as the sea, and one red as fire, but I could see one empty place. The dark figure turned into a ship, still with the 2 jewels on it, however now there were three: a white one had joined them, shining with a pure white light. The ship faded into the night, but I heard someone whisper, "Follow the straight road, for there you will find answers."  
  
A/N- Hope you liked, I know the last sentence is corny 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I would like to apologize to Fiona, for making her wait. I do not own Lord of the Rings.  
  
Legolas's POV The sea was calling to me. I felt it more and more each day. Aside from the pain of longing, it created uncomfortable situations. As a party of my friends and I were travelling to Lothlorien, where we are now, one of the company asked me what I thought of his wife. I replied that, yes, the sea is very beautiful. And of course it is, but I didn't want to say that out loud.  
"This is the best beer I've had since king Thranduil's last party, eh Legolas?" Helyanwe chuckled.  
"Huh?" My companions burst into laughter. As I was saying, it is not wise to muse about the sea, when one is drinking beer in a hall with one's friends.  
"What did you say?"  
" Nothing Legolas. Nothing." He seemed to be having trouble keeping a straight face though.  
"Has anyone seen Galadriel and Celeborn in the same room since we arrived? One would think they were avoiding each other." Camalthir was quite right.  
"Well," said Helyanwe with a twinkle of mischief in his eye, "I heard from the stable hand, that Galadriel's chambermaid told him, that 7 days ago, Galadriel and Celeborn were talking in Celeborn's chamber, and all of a sudden Galadriel walked out, and they haven't been seen together since."  
"You mean they've had a fight?" I was fairly skeptical, seeing as Galadriel always seemed calm and controlled.  
"That's what everyone thinks."  
"You know what I think? I think you've been looking for information!"  
"It's not my fault if all of the servants are horrible gossips!" he cried with mock indignation.  
"Alright, but you're sure the servants weren't eggagerating or anything?"  
" Well, they don't seem to be on very good terms from what we've seen of them."  
" They don't seem to be on any terms from what we've seen of them." Interrupted Camalthir.  
"True." 


	3. Chapter Three

Galadriel "I'm going to Valinor." " What?" I had finally managed to speak to Celeborn, and to tell him what I had decided. " I'm going to Valinor. You may come if you like. I've talked to Elrond and Mithrandir, and they are coming with me." " But.What about Lothlorien? What about it's beauty, and power?" " Beauty maybe, but power? The time of the elves is passing, and with it passes all things elven. Lothlorien is fading. It was once powerful, but that time is gone." " Lothlorien will never fade. I will stay here."  
  
A/N: sorry for the short chappy 


	4. Chapter Four

Gimli Galadriel was going to Valinor. This was dire news indeed. I would never see one so fair again in my life. I pulled out the three hairs that Galadriel had given me so many years earlier. An elf and a dwarf; a funny picture, an impossible one, as I then suddenly saw. And yet at one time it did not seem so. At one time there was one who gave hope . And now I was sitting at a balcony in Lothlorien, alone, musing about life and love. Legolas and I were on our way to Minas Tirith, to visit the king, and Legolas insisted we stop here. Of course I wasn't going to stop him. All of a sudden I felt a hand clap my shoulder. Quickly, I shoved the hairs into my pocket.  
"Grrrmph. Elves! Always sneaking up, startling people with their 'silent walking'." Legolas chuckled.  
"Pardon Master Dwarf, I was just coming to ask you whether you planned on joining your companions for supper, but finding you in this strange contemplative state, I wonder whether that would be a good idea. Pray tell, what are you thinking?"  
"Of life and lo-...mmp." I'm sure he didn't mean to say that out loud, for he blushed and grunted.  
"Very serious thoughts, for such a night of merriement. Pray, come eat. Mayhap it will do you some good, and return you to sanity?"  
"Very well, I will go with you." 


End file.
